beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Roxanne Salvatore/Human life and Transition
Roxanne was born on December 3d in 1849 as the first and only daughter of Giuseppe and Lillian Salvatore, however in 2013 Lily mentions that Giuseppe is not her biological father, which would explain the fact that Roxie has a different eye color than the other members of the Salvatore family. Lillian had an affair with town's Sheriff William Forbes in early 1849, something her husband never found out about. Roxie is the youngest child and the half-sister of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Sometime during her childhood, her mother Lillian became very ill with tuberculosis. Since Roxie was so young at that time she barely remembers her mother and doesn't recall her eventual death very well. However, her brothers have told her how she clung on to her mother and refused to leave the hospital for the first weeks of her absence at home. After Lillian's death Roxie grew closer to her brothers despite the age difference between all the three of them. Guiseppe still favored Stefan though, while he had a tense relationship with Damon and was rather indifferent towards Roxie which raised a rebellion in the girl in her early teens. She caused scenes during family dinners and snuck outside after dark. Damon often covered up for her during many of the times when she did something stupid so she wouldn't get punished for it but both of the dark haired children often had bruises. Despite disliking it back then, she came to appreciate what Damon did for her later on. Other than her teenage rebellion Roxie is shown to be an imaginative, kind and playful child but keeps a lot to herself. She looks up to her brothers and follows them around a lot. That was until Katherine Pierce entered the picture and turned the sibling trio's relationship up side down. The girl was kind but Roxie grew more and more suspicious of her and why she wanted both of her brothers. She's seen hanging around Annabelle, oblivious to the supernatural creature she is. One night when Roxie was fifteen the people in Mystic Falls were hunting vampires and Stefan and Damon’s lover Katherine was caught after Stefan had 'accidentally' revealed her true identity to their father. The oldest brother wanted to save their lover but while Stefan chose to help, Roxanne refused, scared of her brothers obsession with the girl. She ran off into the woods, hiding. A while later she heard gunfire and her instincts brought her back to the road where she found her brothers dead and saw her father run off with his shotgun back towards the Salvatore Estate. After that she didn't want to go home, so she ran crying back into the woods, believing her brothers were both dead. Roxie almost starved alone in the woods and she knew it was dangerous out there. On her third day she passed out among the leaves but later woke up in a cottage. At first she was scared but when she realized she had been taken care of by an old lady, she got a little more comfortable and explained to the stranger, called Lady Marcia Smith, what had happened. Lady, as Roxie was going to call her, offered her to stay as long as she wanted if she managed to help around the cottage. In March a little more than three years later Roxie was out picking mushrooms in the woods. She found a lot of them, but what she didn't know was that some of them she picked were death caps and on her way back she was hungry and ate a few. She quickly fell ill and a only a few days later she wasn't well at all. Lady Marcia did everything she could, but Roxie was dying. A couple of days after Roxie had eaten the poisonous mushrooms, a knock on the door was heard and Roxie thought she was hallucinating when she saw her brother Stefan walk through the door towards the bed she was laying on, dehydrated and her body aching. Apparently the woman she was staying with was an old, however not very powerful, witch and she had been in contact with her brother since she began taking care of her, but they didn't want Roxie to know about what they were so they let her believe they were dead to let her have a good, human life. Until now. To save Roxie there was only one thing Stefan could do; feed her with his blood and hope she would heal. So that was what he did, but Roxie kept getting worse so to stop her pain of dying slowly, he snapped her neck. Roxie wasn’t aware of her transition into a vampire because she was practically unconscious when Stefan made her drink his blood. She died and woke up very hungry and went out to look for something to eat. Instead she lashed out and killed four innocent humans before Stefan caught her. After that she stayed with Lady Marcia until she got old and died in 1871, five years after Roxie had turned. She didn't kill anyone during that time, only fed and compelled and Lady Marcia helped her control herself.